inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabeyama Heigorou
(Defender) |number = 3 (Raimon/Inazuma Japan) 15 (Minodouzan) 23 (Raimon (GO)) |element = Earth |team = Raimon Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan A Neo Raimon Red Team Raimon (GO) (GO Movie) Inazuma Legend Japan Minodouzan |seiyuu = Tano Megumi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) Episode 003 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 1 |type = 2}} Kabeyama Heigorou ( ) is one of the main protagonists in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender for Raimon and later on for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in GO. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a defender for Minodouzan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"This large-bodied defender forms a defensive wall, all by himself."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This bulky full back forms a one-man defensive wall."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The one-man defensive wall! He's a huge guy but he's bit of a wimp."'' Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"The one-man defensive wall! He's a huge guy, but he's bit of a wimp."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"The one-man defensive wall! He's a huge guy, but he's bit of a wimp."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"The one-man defensive wall! He's a huge guy but he's bit of a wimp."'' Appearance He is big, has tanned skin, green hair in a "mushroom top" hairstyle and sick and black eyes. He has a large figure compared to his other teammates. In GO, he wears a blue shirt with a khaki jacket and trousers, with a pair of gray sneakers. His hair also grew longer and he became a bit fatter. He too seems to a bit fat as ever. Personality Despite his size, he is a really bashful, shy and timid person. In the beginning episodes, he would disappear before a match with the excuse of going to the bathroom or go and hide somewhere. Before, he was scared of heights, but his determination prevailed and he overcame his fear. Most of the time, Endou has to help him to overcome his fears. He respects Endou as a captain and a best friend. In most episodes, Kabeyama is shown to be someone who gives up easily. He also does not adapt with differences easily. Plot Season 1 He was one of Raimon's first members. In the early episodes, before a match, he would usually ask if he could go to the bathroom as an excuse to hide the fact that he was nervous. Whenever Raimon took a break in the club room, he was usually seen eating some snacks like potato chips. Before the match against Teikoku Gakuen, he is seen hiding in a locker and had a hard time getting out of it. During the match against Sengoku Igajima, Kabeyama shows his first block hissatsu The Wall. Season 2 With the other members of Raimon, he fought against Aliea Gakuen. Since the start of this arc, he never left the team despite all the difficulties that they faced. After they meet with Kogure, Kabeyama often becomes the victim for his pranks. Season 3 He was chosen to be one of the members of Inazuma Japan. After FFI, he didn't graduate because he was still a second year. He congratulated Endou while crying like the others, thinking that they were going to be separated. He alongside Endou, Kurimatsu and Aki took part in a school play. He was chosen for the graduation match in the original raimon team and he thanked Endou for holding the graduation match at the end of episode 127. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kabeyama made his debut in GO in episode 43, in which he, Fudou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Hiroto are seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Kabeyama was with the rest of Raimon when they came back from winning the Football Frontier. When Raimon were talking about playing at world level, he said he might've needed to go to the toilet again. During the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb, Kabeyama uses The Wall to stop Luther Fandam, however, he kicks the ball over him which lead to Clario Orvan scoring the second goal for Barcelona Orb. Kabeyama was exhausted after the match and sad. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kabeyama first appeared in episode 3 with his team, Minodouzan. Unfortunately, he was injured so he couldn't play in the match against Inakuni Raimon. However, he said he taught the members of Minodouzan all he knew. During the match he was seen commenting on the plays and was surprised when Minodouzan's coach gave orders near the end of the match, about moving forward. He was really impressed with Iwato's The Wall and congratulated him after the match. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kabeyama appeared in the GO movie after the Raimon Eleven (GO) was saved from joining God Eden. He accompanied the team while training; especially Ichino, Aoyama, and Sangoku. During the match against Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used The Wall to stop Kibayama and succeeded. He was later seen talking to Shinsuke in the match. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kazemaru to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster. Later, he helped Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared with his team due to Fran's power. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kabeyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Special Training Notes (Unlocked in a Blue Chest at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei (At Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) *'Player': Higashi Kinya (Tengawara's Community Master) *'Topic': Shop All You Can Eat (Got at the Inazuma Town's Mall) After this, he can be scouted. However, he'll only be available as a scout option after beating Zero. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Young form In order to recruit Kabeyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 1 (Skewered Dumplings) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 2 (Café au lait) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 3 (Confeito) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 4 (Retro Food ODEN) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option you need to have already recruited at least three other members from the same community master. Adult form In order to recruit Kabeyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai's taisen route) *'Player': Kabeyama Heigorou (young) *'Records': Complete Special Training (Do every training available in the game at least one time) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young form In order to recruit Kabeyama, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': 5 Gold (金5) *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': The Gap of the Seen Order (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of the soccer building at Raimon) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Kabeyama a scoutable option, atleast 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Adult form In order to recruit Kabeyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': 6 White (白6) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou (チーム円堂) at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise (ノイジーノイズ) at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Topic': Ice Candy (アイスキャンディーの話題, obtained at the arcade hall of Inazuma Town's mall) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 206 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 206 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 54 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 113 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 40 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 65 *'Guts': 54 *'Freedom': 35 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 173 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 71 *'Dribbling': 73 *'Technique': 96 *'Block': 164 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 105 *'Catch': 68 *'Lucky': 99 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 71 *'Dribbling': 70 *'Block': 167 *'Catch': 114 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 71 ---- Adult form *'GP': 179 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 72 *'Block': 178 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 146 *'Freedom': 51 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 71 *'Dribbling': 70 *'Block': 167 *'Catch': 128 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 144 *'Freedom': 240 ---- Adult form *'GP': 179 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 178 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 146 *'Freedom': 210 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * (with Endou and Gouenji) * (with Gouenji) * (with Kazemaru) * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * (with Endou and Gouenji) * (with Gouenji) * (with Kazemaru) * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * (with Gouenji) * (with Endou and Gouenji) * (with Kazemaru) * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (FF Raimon only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Relationships *'Kabeyama Saku' ('''younger brother')'' Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Zennihon Youth B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'First Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'Real Inazuma' *'The Big' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Block Them All' *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Guard Stars R' *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Endou' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' *'Legend 1 Nensei' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Sun Tans' *'Team Endou' Trivia * His surname, Kabeyama, means Wall Mountain, a pun on his techniques (The Wall and The Mountain). *Before playing some matches (often the finals), he used to ask his teammates to go to the toilet. *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Kazemaru, Someoka and Gouenji played for a pro league team. Navigation de:Jack Wallside es:Jack Wallside fr:Jack Wallside it:Jack Wallside nl:Jack Wallside vi:Kabeyama Heigorou Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters